Frank Castle (Earth-199999)
| CurrentAlias = Punisher | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = | Identity = | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Maria Castle (wife, deceased) Frank Castle, Jr. (son, deceased) Lisa Castle (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former Marine | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Douglas Petrie; Marco Ramirez | First = Marvel's Daredevil Season 2 1 | HistoryText = | Personality = Frank Castle was a hardened soldier who wasn't troubled by killing others or even watching his own friends die. Despite this, he valued the lives of his fellow men above all else, and would risk his own life against suicidal odds to keep them alive. Outside of the battlefield, Frank was a loving husband and father. While he faced enemy soldiers and impossible situations without hesitation, the only time he ever truly felt scared was just before he returned home to his family. Frank was especially close with his daughter, and would read her bedtime stories from her favourite book every night before he went to war. After their brutal murder and his near-death experience, Frank became a broken man. He holds no regard for the justice system that failed him and his family, nor the gangs he holds responsible for their deaths. Above all, however, he blames himself for their deaths; to him, protecting his family was the most important job he had, and he feels that their deaths were on him for not reacting to the danger fast enough. Frank feels no sympathy toward those he deems guilty, and will slaughter a criminal without a second of hesitation. However, he won't kill anyone that isn't a criminal themselves, like Daredevil, whom Frank spared on multiple occasions despite their constant clashes. Overall, Frank doesn't view himself as a hero or a monster, but just as someone doing what needs to be done. | Powers = | Abilities = * Expert Martial Artist: Due to his military experience, Castle is a highly skilled fighter, and is capable of fighting on par with Daredevil, and even gain the upper hand at moments. * Expert Marksman: Frank is a highly skilled marksman, and knows his way around most firearms. * Military Training: As a former soldier, Frank is well adept in military protocol. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Punisher's Equipment: Castle utilized military equipment as appropriate. * Punisher's Body Armor: Castle wears a black shirt with a white skull splashed across the front. His other clothing, which sometimes included combat boots, blazers, leather jackets, trench coats, bulletproof vests, body armor. After giving Daredevil a gun, he commented that he was armored from the neck down, so only a headshot would work on him. | Transportation = * Punisher's Vehicles: | Weapons = * Punisher's Arsenal: Castle employs a vast array of conventional firearms including machine guns, rifles, shotguns, handguns, knives, explosives and other weapons culled from common and organized criminals and military sources during his operations. | Notes = * Jon Bernthal portrays the Punisher as a series regular in the second season of the Netflix series in Marvel's Daredevil. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Military Personnel